Alectroga
|ailments = Bleeding Stun |weaknesses = Ice |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Alectroga is a Bird Wyvern. Physiology Alectroga bears a strong resemblance to the red junglefowl (Gallus gallus). It sports colorful plumage, exhibiting an orange head and neck, a brown torso, metallic green wings, and a long dark blue tail. A fleshy, bright red comb is located on top of its head while a pair of drop-shaped wattles hang from the sides of its yellow beak. Its legs are gray and scaly, and terminate in anisodactyl feet. Each toe is tipped with a sharp black talon. Finally, a trio of spurs is located on each leg just behind and above the foot. Abilities Alectroga fights by using its strong legs and sharp talons and spurs. Its talons and spurs can cause deep wounds that bleed profusely. It most noticeably uses a variety of kick attacks in combat, almost like a martial artist. Ecology In-Game Information Taxonomy *Kingdom: Animalia *Phylum: Chordata *Class: Aves *Order: Galliformes *Family: Phasianidae *Genus: Gallus *Species: G. bellator Habitat Range Alectroga prefers to live in tropical environments. Its known habitats include the Ancestral Steppe, Everwood, Great Forest, Jungle, Jurassic Frontier, Ruined Pinnacle, and the Verdant Hills. In the New World it inhabits the Ancient Forest and Guiding Lands. Alectroga is known to occasionally create its nest near human settlements. Ecological Niche Alectroga is omnivorous and feed on insects, seeds, and fruits. It is known to feed on livestock and crops when it lives near human settlements, making it a bit of a pest when it does so. Biological Adaptations Despite being a Bird Wyvern with fully developed wings, Alectroga is more suited for running and gliding than it is for flying. The average speed of a running Alectroga is roughly 25 mph, or 40km/h. Its top speed is 60 mph, or 100 km/h. This is thanks to its well-developed legs. Located on its legs are sharp spurs which are its primary weapons. It uses talons and spurs to slice up enemies. Similar to Rathalos and Teostra, Alectroga is sexually dimorphic, being the male of its species. His vividly colored plumage and fleshy ornaments (the comb and wattles) serve to attract females and ward off rivals. Behavior Alectroga is an aggressive, territorial creature. Alectroga is known to fight against other large predators for sport. Due to its nearly unparalleled aggression and high intelligence, it is sometimes compared to Yian Garuga. Etymology Alectroga is derived from ἀλεκτρυών alektryón (Ancient Greek word for "rooster"). Shamachos is a combination of 軍鶏 shamo (a breed of chicken often used for cockfighting) and macho (Spanish and Portuguese for overly male or chauvinist). Carves |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= |-|G Rank/Master Rank= Equipment Note: only the final forms of weapons and armor will be shown. |-|Blademaster Armor= Skill: Adrenaline +2, Critical Eye +1, Razor Sharp |-|Gunner Armor= Skill: Adrenaline +2, Critical Eye +1, Razor Sharp |-|Weapons= Attacks *'Roar': Alectroga roars when it first spots the hunter and whenever it enters rage mode. Deals no damage. *'Rapid Pecking': Alectroga quickly pecks the ground several times. Deals a minor amount of damage. *'Wing Strike': Borrowing this attack from Malfestio, Alectroga quickly swings one of its wings downwards. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Wing Slap': Borrowing this attack from Malfestio, Alectroga slaps the hunter with one of its wings and it quickly turns around. *'Charge': Alectroga scrapes its foot against the ground, and then quickly charges at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Talon Scratch': Alectroga stands above the hunter and scratches them with its talons. Deals a moderate amount of damage and has a chance to inflict Bleeding. *'Stomp': Alectroga stomps one the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Stun. *'Leg Sweep': Alectroga spins around, sweeping the hunter off their feet. Deals a minor amount of damage and leaves the hunter open to more attacks. *'Flying Kicks': Alectroga runs at the hunter and jumps at them, kicking wildly as it soars through the air. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Reverse Kick': If the hunter is behind Alectroga, it will perform a reverse roundhouse kick, kicking the hunter as it turns around to face them. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Flip Kick': Alectroga jumps back and then flies towards the hunter, performing a backflip once it reaches the hunter and kicks them midflip. Damage Effectiveness |-|Physical= |-|Elemental= |-|Status Effects= |-|Items= Introduction Cutscene TBA Turf Wars TBA Notes *Alectroga is inspired by the concept of cockfighting, a blood sport between two roosters. Its design is based on the red junglefowl. **In Greek mythology, Alectryon was a young soldier who was assigned by Ares to stand guard outside his door while the god indulged in illicit love with Aphrodite. He fell asleep on guard duty and the sun-god Helios walked in on the couple were. Helios then alerted Hephaestus on what Ares was doing with Aphrodite. Furious, Ares punished Alectryon by turning him into a rooster. *Alectroga's head, wings, legs, and tail can be broken. *When low on stamina, Alectroga will trip after performing certain attacks. *Alectroga's roar requires Eaprlugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko